The Birthday of Sarah Jane Smith
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Sarah is spending a wonderful and unforgettable birthday. Fic of 1000 words


"Happy Birthday My dear Sarah Jane!" said the Doctor giving her a big hug.

"Oh, you remember? Thank you Doctor!"

"I never forget a friend's birthday and especially yours. There is someone, who I'm sure you will be happy to meet, who would like to see you again. He is in the library of the TARDIS. "

"Who is he?"

"Go and see by yourself. I'm sure you will be delighted to see him"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"I'm looking forward to know who he is. Really!"

"I can't wait to witness that!"

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, just a little! Go, he is waiting for you. He has come from very far to see you today"

Sarah Jane Smith followed by the Doctor went to the library and saw a man standing looking at a book. She recognized him immediately, it was not difficult at all, his long striped scarf of many colors was the easy way to know who he was. He also was the Doctor but Sarah's Doctor.

"Happy Birthday Sarah Jane!"

"Doctor?" watching the man with the long scarf

"Yes Sarah, it's me! Long time isn't it?"

"Yes, really long time"

"Yes I know"

"Yes but you are here, you're back."

"Yes I am, you have a very persuasive friend, you know?"

"I know, well, you are" watching to both of them.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry, I just need to know if I'm not dreaming. It's all so weird suddenly. Spending all these years without you, meeting back you in your future regeneration and now seeing you back the same way you left me after all this time"

"No Sarah, you aren't dreaming and sorry if I make you feel bad now. " said her Doctor. The doctor she was travelling with was also the doctor, she really enjoy being with him, but he was not her doctor with whom she has lived so many adventures.

"Oh no, please no, I am really happy to see you. It's just that It's a shock for me. That's al!"

"Great, I'm glad to hear that"

"Doctor, or should I say Doctors, thank you, thank you so much. You can't imagine both of you how happy I am. "

"Yes we can!"

"Come here my Sarah Jane and give me a big hug"

"All the ones you want. By the way thank you for leaving me in the middle of nowhere in Scotland"

"I didn't leave you in Edinburgh?"

"No, you left me in a little town I can't even remember the name. At least if you had left me in Edinburgh or Glasgow I could have done some tourism but no!"

"Sorry. Well The Scottish countryside is beautiful, no?"

"Oh yes absolutely, and the ships and the funny cows!" said Sarah ironically

"Oh I love the funny cows! They are quite hippy !"

"Yep!" said the other doctor

"You will never change" watching both

"No, never!"

"I see"

" I love to be back! That's so great! And I do apologise to let you in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Scotland. Sorry, Sarah"

"I managed to carry on"

"Great! So if everything is alright, Allons-y!"

"Well where do we go?"

"Surprise! You will love it" looking to his ancient himself

"I don't know if you will be able to give me a bigger surprise than the one you already give me"

" the next surprise is a present from both of us."

After travelling for a few minutes, the TARDIS landed.

"Sarah, please, open the door"

Sarah opened it and turned back

"Oh My God, where are we?"

"Inside the Opera of Vienna for the representation of Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart himself!"

"Oh God! How did you know?"

"Well it's not difficult to know. Every day you were singing bits of the opera."

"With you too?"

"Yes. Don Giovanni, every morning. Thanks God you have a beautiful voice Sarah!"

Sarah was just happy. She didn't need anything else. She had her doctor, well the two doctors who were with her celebrating her birthday. She took place in the Opera and started to enjoy the first notes of Don Giovanni conducted by the same Mozart. She look at her friends and just smile. Three hours later, the Opera was finished. They left the Opera and went to have a good chocolate at one of the famous Cafeterias of Vienna.

"Sorry Sarah, Demel is not yet open at this time. It will be years later"

"Oh that's perfect for me. You have offered me the most amazing birthday I ever had and I'm not talking about the Opera. "

"Thank you!" said the doctor with the striped scarf. He knew Sarah was talking about him. He was happy to see her again even if he knew it will be just for one day. The other one was just happy to have made the day of his friend a wonderful time.

"Well Sarah, it's time for us to leave Vienna and to comeback to England"

"And time for you to leave ?"

"Yes Sarah, I can't stay longer"

The other doctor left them so they could spend some time together. They talked a lot during the time the trip last to go back to England and remember so many things they shared together.

"Well Sarah, time for me to go. It has been a real pleasure to see you again. I'm glad everything is going well for you. Take much care"

"Thank you my Dear Doctor, take care too. I love you" giving him a hug

"I know and I love you too, Thank you my dear Sarah Jane"

He said goodbye to his other himself who had came back and left the TARDIS.

Sarah looked at the Doctor

"Thank you, thank you so much for this wonderful birthday."

"You're more than welcome Sarah Jane, my dear Sarah Jane Smith"


End file.
